movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas and Ferb: The Second Movie/Transcript
(Shows Disney Logo) (Shows Disney Animation Studios Logo) (Shows Twentieth Century Fox Logo While The Electric Guitars and the Bass Guitar Plays The 20th Century Fox Fanfare) Disney presents in association with Twentieth Century Fox (Text appears) A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.... (Star Wars) intro plays Episode VIII THE LAST JEDI The FIRST ORDER reigns. Having decimated the peaceful Republic, Supreme Leader Snoke now deploys his merciless legions to seize military control of the galaxy. Only General Leia Organa's band of RESISTANCE fighters stand against the rising tyranny, certain that Jedi Master Luke Skywalker will return and restore a spark of hope to the fight. But the Resistance has been exposed. As the First Order speeds toward the rebel base, the brave heroes mount a desperate escape.... Snoke: When I found you I saw raw untamed power, and beyond that, something truly special. Snoke: You have too much of your father’s heart in you, young Solo. Rey: I know this place. Kylo Ren: I killed Han Solo. When the moment came, I didn’t hesitate. Snoke: And look at you, the deed split your spirit to the bone. You were unbalanced, bested by a girl who had never held a lightsaber! You failed! Skywalker lives. The seed of the Jedi Order lives. And as long as it does, hope lives in the galaxy. I thought you would be the one to snuff it out. Alas, you’re no Vader. You’re just a child in a mask. Rey: I know this place. Luke Skywalker: Built a thousand generations ago to keep these. The original Jedi texts. Just like me, they’re the last of the Jedi religion. You’ve seen this place. You’ve seen this island. Rey: Only in dreams. Luke Skywalker: Who are you? Rey: The Resistance sent me.Luke Skywalker: Who are you? Luke Skywalker: Who are you? Rey: The Resistance sent me. Luke Skywalker: They sent you? What’s special about you? Where are you from? Rey: Nowhere. 13 Minutes Later... Stable Kid: Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master. Phineas':' Boring! Isabella':' Uh, Phineas, the movie's over. Phineas':' I can't believe we're paying to see something we get on TV for free. If you ask me, everybody in this theater is a giant loser. Especially you! Billie Joe: (Singing) There's 104 days of summer vacation And school comes along just to end it So the annual problem for our generation Is finding a good way to spend it. Mike and Tré Cool: (Singing) Like maybe... Billie Joe: (Singing) Building a rocket Or fighting a mummy Or climbing up the Eiffel Tower. Discovering something that doesn't exist. Phineas: Hey! Billie Joe': '''Or giving a monkey a shower. All: (Singing) Surfing tidal waves, Creating nanobots, Or locating Frankenstein's brain. Phineas: It's Over Here! All: (Singing) Finding a dodo bird, Painting a continent, Or driving your sister insane. Candace: Phineas! (At a Concert are Green day Keeps playing and singing Phineas and Ferb Theme and the crowd cheers. Linda is carried but is released into the ground.) Linda':' Excuse me. My Car is Parked. All: So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb Are gonna do it all, So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are Gonna do it all! Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a Motion Picture title sequence! (The music ends.) Billie Joe':''' All right, well, thanks a lot for coming. We've been playing for three and a half hours. Now we'd like just a minute of your time to say something about the environment.